csofandomcom-20200223-history
SKULL-3
:For the original version, see UMP45. SKULL-3 is an anti-zombie submachine gun built by the Rex Research Institute in Counter-Strike Online based on the UMP45. Overview The Skull-3 is an anti-zombie submachine gun chambered with 35 rounds of .45 Anti-Zombie cartridge and is capable of being dual-wielded. When being dual-wielded, it fires 70 rounds of .45 Anti-Zombie cartridge. This weapon is also equipped with a nondetachable suppressor and a usable scope single mode. Advantages *High damage against both humans and zombies especially in dual mode *High reserved ammo *Silent firing sound in both modes *High rate of fire, especially dual mode *Low recoil in single mode *Light weight in single mode *Fast reload time for single mode *Usable scope in single mode *Good accuracy in long range for single mode *Can penetrate up to 4 objects in both modes *High stun to zombies in both modes Disadvantages *Very heavy in dual mode *Unusable scope in dual mode *Longer reload time in dual mode *High recoil in dual mode *Low damage in single mode *Low magazine capacity in single mode *Easily run dry in both modes *Expensive price *Low knockback power Events Korea :January 12, 2012 This weapon was implemented in the Korean region alongside Zombie Escape game mode. Taiwan/Hong Kong :April 25, 2012 This weapon was resold alongside Decoy and Skull-11. Japan :February 22, 2012 This weapon was released alongside Zombie Escape mode. Indonesia :September 12, 2012 This weapon was released alongside Toxicity. Singapore / Malaysia : November 7 , 2012 This weapon was released alongside Zombie SD Sprays and Nightmare. Tips *When dual-wielded: **The rate of fire and weight are slightly lower than the M134 Minigun. **It has similar reload style as the Dual MP7A1's. **The accuracy is slightly higher than the MG3 **The recoil is slightly lower than the MG3. Normal Matches *Original: Not recommended as it could waste the user's money. *Deathmatch / Team Deathmatch / Basic: Recommended due its fair damage, accuracy, low recoil, high rate of fire, light weight and usable scope in single mode. *Use dual mode in close combat as it has high damage and very high rate of fire. *Use single mode to engage enemies in medium to long range combat. Zombie Mods *35 rounds of A mode can deal 700 ~ 2800 damages, while 70 rounds of B mode can deal 1960 ~ 7840 damage to zombies. *Combine B mode with Deadly Shot for maximum damage output. *Use A mode to efficiently escape from zombies or as backup when using a melee weapon; use B mode to kill zombies. *Take note that B mode is not suitable to engage zombies in open areas due to it's heavy weight. Instead, use melee weapons such as the Skull-9 or Nata Knife to kill zombies while using A mode to stun or escape from zombies. *However, if the user has reached a safe human camp such as the ducts, it is recommended to switch to B mode as it has high damage and very high rate of fire. *Skull-3 can kill a host zombie easily due to its high damage and very high rate of fire when using B mode. *Fire Skull-3 in bursts for both modes to conserve ammunition *A mode has really low recoil and very high stun power, enabling the user to fire accurately while running. Also, the zombie is hardly move when shot due to high stun power. Zombie Scenario *Using B mode on obstacles/walls can help the player earn money faster and can also destroy obstacles/walls more quickly due to its very high rate of fire. *Recommended when dealing with mini-bosses such as the Deimos/Ganymede/Juggernaut. However, the player needs proper skills to dodge their attacks. *Use B mode to handle large amounts of zombies because it has high damage and very high rate of fire. Human Scenario *It can kill the Titan easily due to its high damage and very high rate of fire. *It can also be used to destroy barriers very quickly. *Skull-3 is also good in dealing with bosses. Tactics facing Skull-3 users Original *Skull-3 users are fast, mobile, silent and deadly if the users are experienced. *With B mode, they can annihilate your whole team easily and perform wall bang to confuse you with 70 rounds of .45 Anti-Zombie. *Sniper rifles and far-middle ranged weapon are recommended, don't try to approach them directly unless you have good skills. Zombie mods *Usually, Skull-3 users will go with B mode, so they're deadly but slow, if they're not in ducts, try to infect them quickly. *With Deadly Shot, Skull-3 in B mode can take down several <6000 HP zombies in ducts. *Light types zombies are recommended when dealing with Skull-3 users. *Skull-3 has high stun (nearly the same with MP5) and low knockback. Users Counter-Terrorists: *Gerrard: Gerrard is seen arming with an Skull-3 in a promotion poster. Comparison to UMP45 (A mode) Positive *Higher damage (+1) *Higher fire rate (+1%) *Higher clip size (+10) *Higher reserve ammo (+100) *Has zoom ability *Can be switched to dual mode *High penetration power *Shorter reload time (-1.0 second) Negative *Higher recoil (+2%) *Heavier (+2% weight) *More expensive (+$2300) *Less accurate (-7%) Comparison to Skull-7 (B mode) Positive *Higher rate of fire (+5%) *Higher accuracy (+11%) *Shorter reload time (-0.5 seconds) *Cheaper weapon price (-$5000) Neutral *Same damage (31) Negative *Heavier (+19% weight) *Higher recoil (+4%) *Lower magazine size (-50) *Lower reserve ammo (-20) *Unusable scope Comparison with Dual Kriss (B mode) Positive *Higher firepower (+5) *Higher rate of fire (+2%) *Higher magazine size (+20) *More accurate (+3%) Negative *Heavier (+26% weight) *More expensive (+$2000) *Higher recoil (+10%) Gallery 'A mode' sk3wm.png|World model Skull3 draw single.jpg|Drawing File:Skull3_viewmodel.png|View model anima_skull3.gif|Fire and reload animations SK3_fpA.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Skull3_50kpoints_set.jpg|Skull-3 + 50,000 points set ingame-I.jpg|Promotional poster (Indonesia) SGCSO_291012_skull3_600x300.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Skull3_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster 375523 10150587556005783 9458760782 11217909 1447276845 n.jpg|Gerrard with Skull-3 sk3cp.png|China poster Firing sound Bolt pull (Unused) Reload sound 'B mode' Skull3 draw dual.jpg|Drawing File:Skull3_viewmodel2.png|View model Skull3 reload dual.jpg|Reloading ingame-3.jpg|Indonesian promotional poster 184945_484499604905035_1165072011_n.jpg|In-game screenshot 50504b6aa962413474394669.jpg|Indonesia website poster Gerrard dual skull.jpg|Gerrard with Dual Skull-3 Draw sound Would you like to own this weapon if released? Yes No I already own this weapon and I like it I already own this weapon and I regret Trivia *During the reload animation, the user's speed will increase when the weapon is thrown away. Take note that it only happens for 2 ~ 3 seconds. *Earlier version of Skull-3 has the ammo costed only $35 per 35 bullets. *The reload animation of A mode is incorrect, the user should press the magazine slot first before removing the magazine. *The word "Skull-3" can be seen on the weapon. *This weapon is the second submachine gun to be equipped with a usable scope. *Oddly, if compared to Skull-4, it is heavier although it is submachine gun. Category:Sub machine gun Category:.45 AZ user Category:Skull series Category:German weapons Category:Akimbo firearms Category:Weapons with suppressors Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Rex weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Scoped weapons Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Weapons with mode conversions Category:Events exclusive Category:Events Category:Event exclusive Category:Stun weapon Category:Weapons with extended mag variants